


Red silk shorts

by nosypert



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, red silk shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Keith's birthday and Anderson has a great gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red silk shorts

Keith entered the apartment with slow steps. He put his coat on the hook and went to the kitchen to make himself a nice tea before bed.  
When he switched on the lights in the living room he saw Anderson lying asleep on the couch with Keith's dog in one arm and Molly in the other. A big bouquet of red roses stood on the coffee table and a small cake the size of a baseball card leaned against it.  
Keith smiled, put his mug down and inspected the cake. The icing showed his new Topps card but the writing had been changed to "Happy Birthday!" Molly raised her head. He patted her and she went back to sleep. He sat down at the end of the couch, next to Anderson's feet and switched the TV on with the sound low.

Just after Keith had finished the cake and was enjoying his tea, his dog awoke, wriggled out of Anderson's arm and climbed into his lap. A few pats and belly rubs later it was happily snoring again, now in Keith's lap. Anderson turned in his sleep and suddenly woke up. First he looked confused at his now dog-empty arm, sat up, waking up Molly and then he spotted Keith.  
He grabbed his dog and scooted over.

"Happy birthday"  
Keith returned Anderson's big smile with a light kiss.  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Too bad. But you're 55..."  
"I didn't say I'm that tired."  
Anderson stood up and put Molly in her basket.  
"Let's go to bed. We both have to work tomorrow."  
Keith carefully put his dog in its basket and followed Anderson into the bedroom.

"Thanks for the cake. To make it a baseball card was a good idea."  
Anderson smiled and started to undress.  
"Yeah, I knew I couldn't go wrong there."  
Keith changed as well but stopped when he saw Anderson's shorts. They were silk sorts and bright red.  
"When did you get those?"  
Anderson slipped into the bed and looked at him seductively. "I bought them last week. Do you like it?"  
Keith finished undressing and joined him. "Very much."  
He encircled Anderson's waist and pulled him close. He kissed him passionately. "You know how much I love you in anything silk and red drives me wild."  
He pushed the sheets down until he could see the shorts, then rubbed Anderson's penis through the fabric. Anderson moaned and Keith was enthralled.  
It was the best birthday present Keith had ever received.


End file.
